Abîmes
by caro94
Summary: Spoiler saison 6 ! La pire des craintes de Jane s'est finalement réalisé. Térésa Lisbon, sa collègue et amie proche est aux mains de son pire ennemi sanguinaire : John le Rouge. Des lors, rien ne pourrait être plus comme avant. Ni pour Jane...ni pour Térésa. Patrick Jane ne court désormais plus après sa vengeance mais pour sauver la seule femme qui lui ai permis de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

*** * Abymes * * **

* * *

_Bonjour ! Après ce début de saison 6 époustouflant, je n'ai pas été surprise et ravie de voir le nombre de fanfic sur la façon dont Jane accuserai le coup de la capture de sa Lisbon. Et comme notre cher Heller, fin manipulateur (véritable redJohn ^^), nous fait baver, comment faire pour soulager notre frustration autrement que par les fanfics ? :D. Après en avoir lu et relus je n'ai finalement pas pus résister! Personnellement je n'ai pas été surprise de voir Patridge mourir. Je pensais plus en effet à Kirkland qui me parait bien plus suspect notamment dans le fait qu'il ait volé les plans de Jane avant que celui ci ne décide d'établir sa liste... ce qui pourrait expliquer comment RJ a pus savoir avant Jane. Parce qu'il est fin psychologue ! De plus, nous le voyons dans l'épisode où Heller nous explique comment Teresa et Jane se sont rencontrés la première fois : il s'intéressait beaucoup au fait que Jane soit arrivé au CBI. Il a tué un complice de RJ en l'appelant "mon ami" et tout dans son comportement semble bien coller au profil de RJ... aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. L'exacte opposé de Jane. Sans compter... élément majeur... qu'il a toujours une cravate rouge ! ^^. Et enfin, il s'entend bien avec Bertram, ce dernier répliquant à Kirkland doutant du fait qu'on puisse faire confiance à Lisbon "de nos jours en qui peut on avoir confiance". A mon avis cette phrase est pleine de sous-entendu. Pas assez pour en tirer des conclusions mais quand même, ça en fait l'un des suspects number one ! Je dis cela parce que je ne pense pas explorer cette idée dans la fanfic. Après avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 6, j'ai voulus juste explorer les sentiments de Jane et de Lisbon, avant et peut être, après la capture de RJ. _

_Attention fanfic spoiler saison 6 donc._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_« Ceci est le premier jour d__u reste de ta vie »_

- Lisbon, enfin !

- Désolé Patrick, répondit la voix familière de son ennemi, Teresa n'est pas en mesure de répondre pour le moment.

Dés l'instant où il entendit cette voix, il se sentit basculer dans un autre monde. La peur qui s'était sournoisement insinuée en lui au cours du trajet, rejaillit avec une telle intensité qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'était même pas en colère, il n'avait aucune haine en lui. Il avait juste… terriblement peur. Il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre tout de suite. Mais c'était trop tard. Son cerveau avait cruellement associé le nom de John le Rouge et de Lisbon et, immédiatement, d'horribles images lui étaient apparues.

- Je peux prendre un message ? Continua la voix calme et narquoise du tueur.

Jane déglutit. Son cœur s'était accéléré. Un message ? Il n'aurait pas su par où commencer. Mais si John le Rouge détenait Lisbon, quelque chose lui disait que le tueur savait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait dit à la jeune femme. Il n'attendait que ça… qu'il le supplie ! Aucunes paroles ne parvenaient à sortir de ses lèvres. La réponse de son adversaire résonnait encore dans son crâne et le figeait littéralement sur place. Il s'était attendu à recevoir les foudres de Lisbon, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle boude, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ou tout du moins… il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser depuis que le célèbre tueur lui avait annoncé le changement des règles du jeu. Depuis qu'il l'avait prévenu : il détruirait tous les bons souvenirs de sa vie. Il LE détruirait ! Il l'avait prévenu… depuis 10 ans….

- Non ? Bon…

La gorge de Jane se noua. Ce « Bon » ne lui disait rien qui n'aille. Les règles du jeu venaient elles à nouveau de changer ? Venait-il le narguer avant de tuer sa partenaire ? Avait-il une chance de la sauver en donnant au tueur ce qu'il désirait ? Peut importe sa fierté, Teresa était en danger !

- Attendez, murmura-t-il.

La communication venait d'être coupée. Une boule lui enserra la poitrine et lui coupa la respiration. John venait de raccrocher. Il venait de détruire le seul lien qu'il avait avec Lisbon. Teresa était sa proie. Seule…

- Jane ? Ca va ?

Jane releva à peine les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il ne releva pas la tête. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne digérait toujours pas l'information. Il avait l'impression d'être drogué…

- Jane, continua la voix féminine.

Grace s'approcha mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Elle le dévisagea et se mordit la lèvre, embêtée et compatissante. Elle n'avait rien compris. Jane lut qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Comment l'aurait-elle pus ? Comment aurait-elle pus deviner…

A peine se fit-il cette réflexion que la rouquine changea d'expression. Son visage pâlit et elle fronça les sourcils en insistant du regard.

- Jane ?

Il accrocha enfin son regard. Cet effort lui sembla presque insurmontable. Comme cela l'avait été de faire face aux enquêteurs venant l'interroger sur la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Grace soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'attraper amicalement le bras de Jane.

- Lisbon est en colère. Il lui faudra un peu de temps, murmura-t-elle.

Un peu de temps ? Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'un poison se déversant dans ses veines. En aurait-elle du temps ? En avait-elle encore… Il sentit sa tête tourner lorsqu'il imagina que Lisbon était peut être déjà morte à l'heure actuelle.

- Jane ? répéta Grace qui s'inquiéta de plus en plus de l'état de son ami.

Jane déglutit, hocha légèrement la tête et lui tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers leurs bureaux puis vers son fauteuil. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Son corps n'avait plus la force de tenir debout. C'était pour Teresa qu'il avait tenu toute la journée… ou plutôt grâce à elle. Mais cette nouvelle information… venait de lui couper les ailes. Apprendre que John le rouge avait prévu la liste que Jane établirai, deux mois avant qu'elle ne soit faite, avait été un coup dur. Mais il lui restait alors suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer sa traque. A présent… Il ne savait plus s'il en avait encore la force. C'était comme s'il venait d'être ligoté. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de la portée de ses actes depuis qu'il travaillait sur l'affaire de John le Rouge. Il ne s'en était pas soucié parce qu'à chaque fois, il savait précisément où était ses amis. Il ne se souciait pas des conséquences du moment que personne, à part lui ou un complice de John le Rouge, n'était blessé. Tout était différent maintenant ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme si John le Rouge pouvait l'observer à chaque seconde et que chacun de ses gestes étaient pesés, mesurés et déterminerai la vie de Lisbon. Chacun de ses gestes pouvaient entrainer sa mort…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Son cœur bondit l'espace d'une seconde. Il aurait presque pus entendre et sentir la présence de sa partenaire. C'était ainsi qu'elle serait venu le consoler, avec son air maternelle et ses grands yeux verts inquiets et compatissants. Jane tourna la tête et fut déçut de n'y croiser que ceux de Grace. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et déglutit.

- Lisbon risque de vraiment m'en vouloir… marmonna-t-il le souffle court en fixant son alliance avec laquelle il jouait.

Garce se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête. Elle lui attrapa l'épaule et soupira.

- Jane… tous le monde est sous tension. Je suis sure que Lisbon comprendra. Elle sait que vous tenez à elle.

Jane secoua la tête. Cela il n'en était vraiment pas persuadé. Malgré sa détermination à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, la jeune femme s'entêtait à croire qu'elle n'était pour lui, qu'un élément de l'enquête de John le Rouge avec lequel il avait sympathisé. Que même s'il l'appréciait, sa vengeance compterait toujours plus. Il l'avait toujours vu dans son regard… et… entre son passage en prison, la mise en scène de son meurtre, sa relation avec Lorelei… il ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui reprocher. Il avait juste… apprit à vivre avec. Comme elle avait du le faire de son côtés. Et vu la manière dont il s'était comporter avec elle dernièrement… il l'avait tout bonnement abandonné.

- Grace, souffla-t-il. Lisbon…

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à dépasser la frontière de ses lèvres.

C'était trop dur. Il aurait sans doute du tout lui révéler, s'activer et retrouver la trace de Lisbon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peut être même pourrait-il mettre la main sur son pire ennemi… il regretta aussitôt cette dernière pensée et se détesta pour y avoir songé un seul instant. Pour avoir fait de Lisbon un moyen de capturer John le Rouge. Cela avait été plus fort que lui et il se maudit. Il n'en avait pas la force. Peut être parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cela serve à quelque chose. Ce serait trop simple. John le Rouge n'était pas cupidon. Il ne s'amuserait pas à capturer Lisbon juste pour lui faire peur… juste pour lui faire réaliser ses sentiments… avant de la lui rendre. S'il le guidait à elle, ce serait pour la guider vers son cadavre.

- Que vous a dit Lisbon ? S'inquiéta Grace dont les yeux s'agrandissaient de peur.

- Hé ! Le corps de Patridge a été retrouvé ! lança Cho qui venait à l'instant de passer la porte de l'open space comme un boulet de canon, apparemment Lisbon a appelé des renforts !

Grace dévisagea son collègue avant de tourner la tête vers Jane qui lui lança un regard en biais.

- Lisbon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle n'était pas sur place, répondit Cho dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude, mais sa voiture est toujours là.

- C'est… ?

- … John le rouge, répondit Jane à la place de Cho.

Cette fois, Cho se joignit à Grace et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Jane ne put soutenir leur regard.

- Il m'a appelé, souffla –t-il.

- Oh mon Dieu, vous ne pensez quand même pas que… ? demanda Grace.

- J'ai dit à Lisbon que tout ceux qui saurait pour la liste serait en danger. Répondit Jane sèchement.

Ni Cho, ni Grace ne répondirent. Jane fixa un point invisible. Il aurait voulu effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait non. Mais il regrettait que cette phrase n'est pas dépassé le niveau de la pensée.

- Est-ce qu'un autre corps a été retrouvé ? ajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une banale enquête.

Grace lui jeta un regard en biais, visiblement choquée par son détachement apparent. C'était de Lisbon dont il parlait !

Cho le fixa un instant et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Tu devrais venir.

Jane hocha silencieusement la tête et se leva.

- Bien sur que je viens. Je viens toujours quand il s'agit de John le Rouge. Même s'il a Teresa. Répondit-il en disparaissant du champ de vision de ses collègues sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

_**Qu'est il advenu de Teresa ?**_

_**La réponse dans la suite...**_

_"La main du tueur glissa lentement de ses cheveux à son cou la faisant frissonner. Une fois de plus, elle eut le reflexe de vouloir se détacher. La seconde main du tueur l'attrapa alors à la gorge pour l'enfoncer dans le lit. Mais il ne serra pas. Lisbon comprit immédiatement : c'était un avertissement._

_Elle se figea et le fixa. Son visage était caché par un masque transparent et il portait un sweat noir à capuche. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'identifier. Pour faire quoi ?! Lentement, ses anciens reflexes policiers furent mis au placard par la peur qui se transformait insidueisement en panique à mesure que le tueur s'amusait à caresser son corps._

_La panique l'empêchait de penser et accélérait son souffle. Cacher sa peur était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Abîmes**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Merci mille fois pour les commentaires et ceux qui suivent :) ! Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, j__e m'inspire des épisodes de la saison 6 et notamment des trailers des épisodes; c'est pourquoi j'ai été obligé de revoir la logique de cette fanfic. J'avais évoqué ici mon idée selon laquelle John le Rouge ne relacherai pas Lisbon aussi facilement. J'ai été vraiment surprise (et un peu déçue, je dois avouer) qu'ils la retrouvent aussi rapidement (même pour un épisode, j'aurai pensé qu'ils la retrouverai à la fin de l'épisode au vu des résumés qu'ils en faisaient "Jane va tout faire pour retrouver Lisbon en vie." - Bas il a pas chercher très longtemps -_-). L'explication d'Heller tient debout compte tenus du fait que Lisbon avait appelé des renforts, mais enfin, il faut pas une heure à un tueur en série expert pour tuer quelqu'un. Mis à part ça, il a le temps de téléphoner à Jane et de peindre Lisbon tranquillement... Bref. Une autre explication étant qu'Heller n'a pas voulu s'embêter à rajouter une trac en plus de la trac de John le Rouge... Enfin voilà, comme je tenais à imaginer l'évolution des sentiments entre Lisbon et Jane au cours de cette saison 6, j'ai du revoir ma copie. Voilà donc la raison de ce temps d'absence. _

_A présent, Lisbon a été retrouvé saine et sauve... physiquement. Mais le cauchemar qu'elle a fait, peut nous laisser penser que ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ne s'effacera pas de son esprit aussi facilement..._

_Je vais donc essayer d'explorer ceci en ne précipitant rien et en essayant de me baser le plus possibles des épisodes._

_Enfin, encore merci à XtheauthorthatneverwasX;Xxlegend-automnexX; Jailiilove et Catlaur pour les commentaires :D._

_N'hésitez pas à faire la moindre remarque :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_P.S : Attention ! Je rappelle que cette fanfic suit les épisodes de la saison 6 actuellement diffusées. Risque potentiels de spoilers. _**

**_Dans ce chapitre : légers spoilers épisode 6x01 (allusions)._**

* * *

_2. Teresa Lisbon_

_" Ceux qui tombent entraînent souvent dans leur chutes, ceux qui se portent à leur secours"'_

**_Stefan Zweig._**

Fffff-fff-fff-ffff

Lisbon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son cœur battait encore. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle avait envie de vomir… mais elle était vivante ! Elle était encore vivante. La preuve était qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Patridge… Des paroles qui lui avaient glacé le sang…

Tigre… Tigre…

Curieusement, cette peur s'était presque apaisée lorsqu'elle avait sentie la main l'attraper par derrière. Elle ne saurait expliquer ce sentiment. Peut être son esprit s'était-il automatiquement mis sur le mode « hors-jeu » ? Peut être s'était elle cru morte dés l'instant où elle s'était sentie emporter ? Elle n'avait rien sentie hormis une odeur familière de chloroforme. Puis elle avait glissé rapidement dans les ténèbres.

Teresa voulut porter sa main à son ventre… histoire de vérifier. Histoire de vérifier ! Vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner ? Que son corps ne s'était pas anesthésier, pour conserver la dernière énergie vitale qui lui restait encore, tandis que son sang quittait son corps ?

Mais sa main ne décolla pas. Elle resta bloquer prés de son autre main. Alors seulement elle réalisa… des menottes ! Ses mains étaient liées entre elles par des menottes, elles même attachées à une longue chaine reliée au lit. Elle était littéralement ligotée.

Cette fois, la peur revint au galop. Son souffle s'accéléra au rythme de son cœur qui courrait le marathon. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur au ventre, ni autre part… mais elle se surprit à le regretter.

Teresa s'en voulut alors d'avoir osé espérer s'en « sortir » aussi facilement. Elle était sur les traces du tueur depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que la charité ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire. Bien au contraire. La plus grande pitié qu'il avait pus avoir avait été pour Lorelei, qu'il n'avait poignardé qu'une fois. Lorelei qui avait pourtant été son amante. Alors elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit complaisant avec elle qui était presque la seule amie qu'avait Jane… le pire ennemi de John le Rouge.

Son mentalist préféré lui avait mainte fois répéter la façon dont son ennemi l'avait libéré il y a quatre ans en lui récitant ce fameux poème de William Blake. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il semblerait que le tueur se soit entiché de Jane au point de voir en lui un double… une question lui traversa soudainement l'esprit : cela avait il commencé avant la mort d'Angela et de Charlotte, la famille de Jane ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une façade… Ce meurtre était il une réponse en réaction au passage de Jane à la télé ou cela n'était-il qu'une coïncidence ? Se pourrait-il que John le Rouge soit autant obsédé par Jane que Jane l'était par lui ?

Lisbon ferma les yeux et soupira retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions là ?! Peut être parce qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de la mort. Peut être pour penser à Jane…

Jane… dont le seul souvenir de lui serait leur dispute. Sa dernière vision du monde serai le regard déçus de Jane et celui satisfait de son ennemi mortel. Sa gorge se noua. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée…. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder. C'était facile en théorie. C'était comme de cacher ses sentiments à Jane.

Lui revint alors la remarque de son ami et la façon dont il l'avait imité en train de mentir. Une taquinerie qui avait à cet instant, un goût amer. Si Jane lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, nul doute que John le Rouge le ferait aussi. Pour autant, elle devait tout tenter. Elle devait tout faire pour ne jamais céder au tueur une seule larme ! C'était peut être la seule chose qui lui resterait. Quitte à mourir, autant ne pas donner au tueur, ce qu'il désirait. Elle le jurait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Teresa Lisbon garderai la tête haute face à John le Rouge. Et peut être même que le fait d'être croyante l'aiderai à surmonter cette peur de la mort…

Une musique perça le silence. La mélodie familière d'un piano accompagné d'un violon qui s'élança majestueusement dans la course. Elle reconnaissait cette musique d'André Rieu : Roméo et Juliette. Mais l'entendre dans ces circonstances effaça son romantisme et accentua son côté tragique. Lisbon ravala sa salive, n'osant pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi John le Rouge mettait cette musique.

Elle aperçut une silhouette bouger dans le fond. Elle s'avançait vers elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et chercha à prendre une respiration normale.

Elle entendit un petit rire moqueur dans le fond de la musique. Ses mains tremblaient mais elle s'efforça de rester calme. Elle se concentra d'autant plus qu'elle sentit quelque chose toucher son visage. C'était un gant. Ce n'était pas en fer... c'était toujours ça, dit sa conscience avant de se demander si il valait mieux garder quelques minutes en plus ou en finir tout de suite.

La jeune femme tenta de ralentir son souffle, dont le contrôle lui échappait de plus en plus.

- Shhhut tout doux, murmura le tueur tel un dompteur d'animaux prés à égorger la brebis pour le repas.

Lisbon se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser dans ses cheveux. Ses mains sursautèrent malgré elle, et dans un geste instinctif, elle chercha à se défendre. Sa réaction ne suscita rien de plus qu'un rire de la part du tueur. Qu'elle idiote ! Se maudit-elle. Exactement tout ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas faire. Pourquoi il l'avait gardé en vie, elle ne saurait le dire, mais cela avait nécessairement un rapport avec Jane.

S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Croyait-il qu'elle soit morte ? S'en voudrait-il si c'était le cas ?

Loin d'en être heureuse, cette pensée lui noua l'estomac. Vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Dont elle l'avait ignoré… Oh moins elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier appel. Elle s'en félicitait. Si Jane avait su où elle se trouvait… si il était arriver trop tard pensant la sauver… alors que John le Rouge se trouvait encore sur un terrain de chasse lui donnant un net avantage… Sans compter que même si Jane et son ennemi ne s'était pas rencontré, le mentaliste se serait accusé de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Non, Lisbon ne lui souhaitait pas ça. Elle lui avait sans cesse répéter qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle saurait se défendre.

Et elle ne regrettait rien de ses actions. Aussi stupides soient-elles. Dire à Van Pelt la liste n'avait certes pas été une bonne idée, mais Jane devait être honnête ! Si elle n'avait pas agit, il serait encore en train de fuir… préférant cuisiner plutôt que d'affronter la peur de ne pouvoir capturer, voir d'être manipulé, par John le Rouge. Jane avait eu peur… et cela lui avait fait peur. Il était peut être prêt à mourir, mais elle préférait se défendre jusqu'à son souffle et attaquer la bête avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Sauf que Lisbon n'était pas ce que, même les psys appelaient, un prédateur… et aujourd'hui la voilà la proie de l'un des pires.

Pour autant, même là, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Et si elle mourrait… Cela sera son destin. Peut être parviendrait-elle à laisser un indice à Jane ? Peut être que la mort d'une innocente ferait couler le sang de la bête ? Ils y parviendraient ! Car là où John le Rouge lui-même pensait être le diable, elle restait persuadée qu'il avait une faille. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un antagoniste ?

La main du tueur glissa lentement de ses cheveux à son cou la faisant frissonner. Une fois de plus, elle eut le reflexe de vouloir se détacher. La seconde main du tueur l'attrapa alors à la gorge pour l'enfoncer dans le lit. Mais il ne serra pas. Lisbon comprit immédiatement : c'était un avertissement.

Elle se figea et le fixa. Son visage était caché par un masque transparent et il portait un sweat noir à capuche. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'identifier. Pour faire quoi ?! Lentement, ses anciens reflexes policiers furent mis au placard par la peur qui se transformait insidueisement en panique à mesure que le tueur s'amusait à caresser son corps.

La panique l'empêchait de penser et accélérait son souffle. Cacher sa peur était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Pas lorsque cela touchait à son corps… A cette distance qui n'était réservée que pour les intimes. Mais elle devait rester calme.

Sa main remonta de son épaule à son cou sur lequel il s'attarda un instant, hésitant avant de remonter le long de son visage. C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de collant dessus. Il due lire en elle, car, malgré le masque, elle put voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un doigt descendit alors sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter de son visage à hauteur de ses yeux. Teresa crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. La chose collante sur son visage qui la démangeait n'était rien d'autre que son sang.

John le Rouge s'assied comme un ami rendant visite à une vieille amie malade et lui caressa la joue.

- Bienvenu dans la partie Teresa, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Un long frisson glacé se déversa alors dans son corps. Que comptait-il faire d'elle ? Elle était au moins sure d'une chose… son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre suivant...**_

"_Peut importe que cet homme soit potentiellement celui qui avait étranglé Térésa Il se moquait éperdument de son ennemi. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il avait failli la perdre. Le plus important c'était elle._

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il nerveusement, avez-vous de l'eau sur vous ?_

_- Pardon ? lança Bertram perplexe._

_Jane crut qu'il allait lui-même l'étrangler. Bon Dieu, n'avait-il pas été assez claire ? De l'eau ! Il savait ce qu'était de l'eau non ?!_

_- J'ai **besoin** d'un peu d'**eau**_. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Abîmes**

* * *

_Et voici la suite. Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent. L'épisode 6x02 m'a obligé à revoir ma copie ^^. **Les chapitres 3, 4 et 5 comportent donc des spoilers sur l'épisodes 6x02. **_

_****Lisbon est sauve. Mais que signifie la marque de John le Rouge lui a apposé ? S'amusait-il simplement ou est ce un message à Jane (et à nous petits lecteurs impatients de voir un Jisbon :)) ? _

_Ce qui est sure, c'est que se faire capturer de cette façon par un tueur en série hyper dangereux ne sera sans doute pas sans conséquences psychologiques. Aussi bien pour Lisbon que pour Jane..._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**3. **_

_Patrick Jane_

_" C'est souvent ce que l'on a refusé d'aimer qui s'avère le plus difficile à perdre."_

**_Mireille Calmel_**

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure que Lisbon avait appelé des secours. Une heure de trop…

Les clignotants rouges et bleus illuminaient la maison abandonnée qui abritait la scène de crime. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa Jane en arrivant. Non. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux, était l'ambulance.

Cho ne lui avait-il pas dit que les secours avaient trouvés un corps ?

« _Elle n'était pas sur place mais sa voiture est toujours là_ » avait dit Cho. « _Elle n'était pas sur place_ ». Jane ne cessait de répéter les paroles de l'agent à mesure qu'il approchait de la civière, au dessus de laquelle les ambulanciers s'activaient. Ce ne pouvait pas être Lisbon, se répéta-t-il. John le Rouge n'aurait pas perdu un atout d'une telle valeur. Lisbon avait été enlevée… John le Rouge détenait Lisbon ! Il connaissait trop l'attachement qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle représentait pour lui… Le cadeau qu'il lui avait demandé l'année précédente n'était pas anodin… (4x24).

Non, il ne lui aurait pas remis aussi facilement. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du tueur de kidnapper ses victimes… Et si Lisbon avait appelé les secours… sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu le temps et les moyens de partir discrètement. Or il n'était pas non plus dans les habitudes du tueur d'être miséricordieux. La gorge de Jane se noua. Sa logique ne laissait place qu'à une solution…

Jane ignora les battements de son cœur qui ne s'étaient pas ralentis depuis l'appel de son ennemi et avança vers la civière. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que Lisbon n'avait été que kidnapper, il ne pouvait chasser la terrible pensée qui lui dévorait le cœur à la petite cuillère.

Jane déglutit en imaginant ne plus jamais revoir la lueur brillante qu'il adorait contempler chez son amie, lorsqu'elle le consolait, ou lorsqu'il la mettait vraiment en pétard. Cette petite mimique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle savait qu'il avait raison mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre parce qu'elle était agacée que sa théorie à elle soit fausse. Ces petits instants où elle lui disait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle sans le dire réellement. Il n'aimait pas la torturer mais, au fond, une part égoïste de lui appréciait ces instants où elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui avait manqué.

Ne plus jamais revoir cela … pourrait-il l'accepter ?

Jane se stoppa sans pouvoir avancer à la vue des ambulanciers qui refermaient un sac noir au dessus d'un corps. Après l'appel de John le Rouge, il lui avait semblé que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il ressentait exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, dix ans plus tôt… et qu'il avait vu…

Ce soir là, il connaissait la réputation du tueur, mais imaginer ce qu'il avait fait était une chose… le voir en était une autre. Alors, à cet instant il su. Il désirait voir Teresa. Il désirait la voir respirer, la voir parler, la voir… vivante. Pas morte. Pas maintenant. Pas après s'être quittés comme ça…

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Jane quitta le corps du regard et accrocha celui d'un policier de taille moyenne, qui le regardait inquiet.

- C'est une scène de crime, continua-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- Je… je suis Patrick Jane je… répondis Jane sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'ambulance. Qui est mort ?

- Je suis désolé monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, continua-t-il en repoussant Jane.

- Qui est ce ? Insista Jane ignorant totalement les propos protocolaires du jeune homme.

- Monsieur je vais devoir insister…

Jane se dégagea de l'emprise du policier et avant que celui-ci ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, sortit sa carte.

- Je travaille avec le CBI ! répondit-il sèchement, quelle est la personne qui a été tuée ?

Le policier se recula légèrement et analysa Jane du regard. Jane s'en voulait de s'emporter aussi facilement après le policier qui ne faisait somme toute que son travail, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'être sure. Maintenant !

- Un homme d'environ une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années…

A ces paroles, l'étreinte qui enserrait son cou se relâcha : il respirait à nouveau. Le corps retrouvé n'était pas celui de Lisbon. Teresa n'était pas là. Elle avait encore une chance…

- Apparemment on l'a identifié comme étant Patridge B…

Patridge ! C'était Patridge qui avait été tué ! John le Rouge avait tué Patridge. Un suspect de moins… Mais Teresa avait été enlevée. Teresa avait suivie Patridge… probablement à l'aide son tracé JPS pour lequel ils s'étaient disputés. Ce qu'il s'était imaginé, s'était finalement réalisé.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être dans les bureaux du CBI, assied sur son fauteuil avec une tasse en train de narguer Lisbon qui ferait les gros yeux en admettant à contre-cœur qu'il avait raison ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fallut qu'ils se quittent sur ces mots ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondus ?!

Lisbon s'était plantée… mais elle avait fait cela pour lui. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Lisbon et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient aussi impliqués que lui. Notamment Van Pelt qui avait perdu un fiancé par la faute de John le Rouge. Lisbon, Cho, Risgby, Van Pelt… ils avaient tous mis leur carrière en danger au moins une fois à cause de John le Rouge. Leur carrière et leur vie ! Teresa était loin d'être stupide… si elle s'était engagée seule dans cette maison, c'était pour traquer un indice sur le tueur… et pour prouver qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire que lui concernant John le Rouge.

L'espoir qui s'était niché dans sa poitrine à la découverte du corps de Patridge s'envola. Si John le Rouge détenait Teresa… il ne serait pas aussi clément envers elle qu'il l'avait été avec Christina Frye. Teresa était forte… elle résisterai… et alors…

Jane contrôla sa respiration qui commençait à prendre une allure irrégulière. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge l'étouffait de plus en plus et il sentait des picotements dans ses yeux. Mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Pleurer c'était abandonner. C'était se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrai plus jamais. Or il ne pouvait tout simplement pas…

Il tourna la tête en direction de la maison et soupira avant de s'avancer, déterminé. John le Rouge lui avait peut être laissé un message. Son intention initiale avait été de lui livrer Patridge. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il lui ai laissé un indice …

Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. La vie de Teresa en dépendait.

Jane déambula ainsi dans la maison, suivant la trace des policiers jusqu'à arriver au lieu exact de la scène de crime. C'était une grande pièce poussiéreuse et sombre, probablement une ancienne chambre. Elle était directement reliée à une salle de bain dont la baignoire était remplie de sang. Trop de sang, se dit-il. Patridge pouvait-il vraiment avoir tout ce sang ?!

Une grande trace rouge reliait la baignoire à l'armoire située dans l'ancienne chambre vide. D'après l'agitation et les marques, c'était ici qu'avait été retrouvé le corps.

- L'armoire était ouverte et le corps par terre. Quelqu'un a du le retourner, disait un policier à son collègue.

Teresa ! pensa Jane. Il imaginait sans peine la jeune femme, sur ses gardes, avançant prudemment, son arme en main et inspectant la pièce. Elle avait ensuite probablement due ouvrir l'armoire pour y découvrir le corps de Patridge agonisant…

Jane ferma les yeux et avala sa salive. Patridge avait beau être un des suspects de leur liste, la jeune femme n'en n'avait pas moins gardé son humanité. Si le corps avait été retourné, c'est qu'elle avait du le réceptionner. Juste avant que John le Rouge ne la trouve.

Le mentalist serra les dents. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Il n'y avait aucun indice de plus dans la pièce. Rien. Et dans le fond c'était logique. John le Rouge désirait le faire souffrir. Il ne lui donnerait ce précieux indice qu'il cherchait tant que lorsqu'il serait trop tard pour Teresa.

Il était déjà trop tard…

S'il ne voyait pas Teresa dans la soirée, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il la retrouve un jour en vie. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence… il n'y avait rien ici.

Il sentait même les regards des policiers qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien encore chercher avec autant d'application. Dehors, les voitures s'accumulaient : Le CBI arrivait. Ses amis arrivaient. Il devrait les affronter et leur dire la terrible nouvelle : Lisbon n'était pas là et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la retrouver à temps. Il devrait affronter leur regard, à la fois désemparés et remplis de pitié. Car John le Rouge n'était pas le seul à connaitre la complicité qui l'unissait à Lisbon. Or pourrait-il les affronter ?

Jane soupira et déglutit difficilement. Il allait sortir lorsque quelque chose l'interpella. Quelque chose dans le coin de la pièce, à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune.

Le mentalist s'approcha, et son cœur redémarra. Il n'avait pas halluciné ! C'était bien une marque rouge sang qui était tracée. Mais pourquoi John le Rouge avait-il peint cela ici ? D'ordinaire, tout était fait pour que son « œuvre » soit visible. Or là… là c'était un message qui lui était destiné. C'était personnel. Il n'y avait que lui qui devait le trouver… si toutefois il le trouvait. Oui, John le Rouge l'avait testé. Le smiley était cette fois ci peint sur une porte. Il y avait une autre pièce !

- S'il vous plait ! hurla Jane, de l'aide vite !

La porte avait été soigneusement fermée. Un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce et le cadenas sauta. Aussitôt Jane s'engouffra dans la pièce, couvert par deux autres policiers.

Il crut que son cœur allait définitivement céder. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir. Il ne savait pas comment son corps pouvait encore trouver l'énergie de courir jusqu'à elle.

Lisbon était bien là. Allongée sur un lit, mains ligotées. Jane eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage de la jeune femme et le smiley peint dessus.

Le mélange des émotions qui bouillait en lui, se transforma en une sourde colère. Il avait trouvé son message. Sa main rejoignit instantanément celle de la jeune femme. Et il la serra. Il la serra comme s'il voulait la retenir à tout jamais. Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de glisser vers des limbes inconnus.

- Envoyez de l'aide ! Hurla un policier tandis qu'un autre répétait l'ordre via son talkie walkie.

Jane ne les entendait pas ou à peine. Il lui semblait que le teint de la jeune femme était trop pâle. Ce sang avec lequel John le Rouge avait apposé sa marque… était-il… ?

Jane resta silencieux ne pouvant se détacher de son amie endormie. Son cœur battait peut être encore plus maintenant qu'il l'a voyait dans cet état.

Contre qui était-il véritablement en colère ? John le Rouge, Lisbon… ou lui-même pour avoir laisser Teresa seule ? Dés l'instant où il avait vu l'annonce de Lorelei, il savait que Lisbon serait logiquement la plus en danger. Et malgré tout il avait été assez stupide pour la laisser partir !

- Teresa… parvint-il à marmonner.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien. Sa gorge se noua. Il était affreusement inquiet. Qu'avait pus lui faire John le Rouge ? Son cœur se serra encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut une marque rouge au niveau de sa gorge, où il devina aisément une marque de main.

Jane laissa s'échapper un soupir de rage contenue et serra encore plus la main de son amie pour sentir que la chaleur de son corps était toujours bien présente en elle. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne lui arrache. Pour qu'il ne la perde, à cause de…

- Reculez-vous monsieur, ordonna un ambulancier en écartant sans ménagement Jane.

Jane ne protesta pas mais ne put se résoudre à laisser Lisbon trop loin. Bientôt deux autres ambulanciers arrivèrent et lui bouchèrent l'accès. Quelque chose en lui se brisa lorsqu'il perçut leur agitation. Il prit alors conscience que rien n'était encore joué. Teresa était peut être encore en vie… mais pour combien de temps ? Venait-il de lui tenir la main sur son lit de mort ? Cette simple pensée lui coupa la respiration. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude sur le visage des ambulanciers. Où était-ce sa propre peur qui s'y reflétait ?

- Elle a été légèrement étranglée, dit l'un d'eux. Le pouls est faible.

- Allez on l'emmène. Un-Deux-Trois, dit un autre qui souleva la jeune femme toujours endormie pour la mettre sur une civière.

Jane serra les dents. On venait de lui planter un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Teresa avait été étranglée. Il l'avait deviné mais l'entendre rendait la chose plus terrible encore. Son pire ennemi avait bien failli tuer celle qui avait été son soutient depuis le début. Celle qui lui avait permit de vivre… et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'était pas par bonté. Il avait manqué de temps. La signification du smiley devint très claire : un jour viendrait où il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé !

La respiration de Jane s'accéléra et il ravala sa salive. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais ses doigts se refermaient lentement en poings. Lorsqu'il vit la civière disparaitre, il s'élança à ses côtés.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Monsieur, laissez nous faire notre travail s'il vous plait, répondit un des infirmiers.

Jane ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Il laissa sortir la civière de la maison et revint aussitôt près de Teresa, attrapant sa main au passage. *

- Jane ! Comment vas –t-elle ? demanda Bertram.

Peut importe que cet homme soit potentiellement celui qui avait étranglé Teresa. Il se moquait éperdument de son ennemi. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il avait failli la perdre. Le plus important c'était elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il nerveusement, avez-vous de l'eau sur vous ?

- Pardon ? lança Bertram perplexe.

Jane crut qu'il allait lui-même l'étrangler. Bon Dieu, n'avait-il pas été assez claire ? De l'eau ! Il savait ce qu'était de l'eau non ?!

- J'ai _besoin_ d'un peu d'_eau_.

Devant l'air confus de Bertram, Jane se contrôla et chercha du regard quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir un minimum de vivacité d'esprit et de réactivité.

- Quelqu'un ici a-t-il de l'eau ?! hurla-t-il. Une bouteille d'eau, n'importe qui…

Un policier répondit enfin à sa demande et lui envoya une bouteille qu'il réceptionna, soulagé.

- Merci, répondit-il avant de s'élancer vers l'ambulance qui déjà emportait Teresa loin de lui.

- Attendez-attendez, s'exclama-t-il en grimpant dans le camion, un mouchoir imbibé en main.

Il ignora ainsi les regards médusés de Bertram et du sheriff. Bertram s'approcha un peu plus, curieux du geste qu'était en train d'effectuer le mentalist. Jane n'avait pas hésité. Il était hors de question que Teresa reste plus longtemps avec cette marque ! Il n'acceptait pas de la voir une seconde de plus sur son visage… Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne lui laisserai plus jamais le temps de la lui apposé. Plus jamais…

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre suivant..._**

**_"_**_ Il lui sembla pourtant qu'il la cherchait du regard et qu'il la fixait. Jane?_

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip**_

_Elle crut que son cœur allait céder. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur ses amis, mais elle restait paralysée. Paralysée par la peur… _

_Jane ! Oh mon Dieu ! Son regard croisa le corps de son ami, allongé, sa tasse renversée._

_A l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! Voulut-elle crier. Mais aucune parole ne sortit de ses lèvres."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Abîmes**

* * *

_Bonjour ! Contente que cela continu à vous plaire. Ce que je vais tenter de faire jusqu'à la capture de John le Rouge, c'est en quelque sorte les coulisses des épisodes. Il y a quelques détails qui ont changés par rapport aux épisodes (notamment l'étranglement) ; désolé :s. Etant donné qu'il avait été écrit avant la diffusion de l'épisode 6x02, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le laisser en état et arranger la suite en se calant sur l'épisode 6x02. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant._

_Voici donc un autre petit chapitre avant la diffusion du 6x03 et du très attendu mariage de Van Pelt et Risby. Lisbon attrapera-t-elle le bouquet de la mariée ? D'après les photos, elle a toute ses chances au vu du nombre de concurrentes. Et si cela pouvait donner des idées à Jane, (ou Lisbon ; je l'imagine bien en train de faire la demande à Jane :D) ce serait formidable ^^. _

_Mais bon vu qu'on ne peut rêver que dans les fanfictions pour le moment avec ces deux là, semblables à deux escargots qui se feraient la coure, voici un rêve un peu moins romantique dans lequel Heller a plongé notre pauvre Lisbon..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_4. Teresa Lisbon_

_"L'enfer est tout entier dans ce mot : solitude" _

_**Victor Hugo.**_

Lisbon appuya sur les boutons _smiley-rouge sang_ et s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur. Elle était de bonne humeur. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un événement particulier mais elle avait la sensation que quelque chose de bien s'était produite. Avaient-ils été fêtés une enquête résolue ? Comment avait-elle pus oublier ? Mon Dieu, s'était elle imbibée au point de ne plus avoir aucun souvenir ?

Si telle avait été le cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas un semblant de migraine ? Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de sa matinée.

Teresa chassa son inquiétude d'un mouvement de tête. Jane lui aurait sans doute expliqué que cette sensation n'était qu'une illusion temporaire qui s'expliquait par la routine des gestes qu'elle effectuait chaque matin. Et si en plus, ils avaient passé une nuit alcoolisée…

Une soirée qui serait sans aucun doute à l'origine de ce torticolis qui la faisait affreusement souffrir.

_Jane _! Lisbon fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu hier soir. Pas la moindre image de lui. Une musique de fond la sortit de ses pensées. Cet air lui était familier… Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… il n'y a pas si longtemps. Du piano… d'André Rieu…

La pièce devint soudainement trop étroite. Sa gorge se nouait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. _Voilà que tu fais une crise d'angoisse Teresa_, pensa-t-elle. _Il fallait bien que ça arrive après toutes ces années à travailler avec Jane_. Lisbon maudit son corps pour tout ces symptômes qu'il lui infligeait et se força à ne pas paniquer. Tout était dans sa tête. Tout était dans sa tête. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Les portes allaient s'ouvrir dans deux minutes. Et quand bien même l'ascenseur se bloquerait, elle était au CBI, en plein après midi… elle ne resterait pas bloquée très longtemps.

Pourtant, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau en laissant passer la lumière du soleil, l'agent se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle était libérée. Elle ne courrait plus aucun danger. Peut importait la raison pour laquelle elle avait oublié la soirée d'hier, elle était simplement heureuse.

- Hé patron comment vous vous sentez ? lança un agent près à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Mieux ! répondit-elle soulagée de voir son ami, merci.

Et elle allait vraiment mieux ! Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec lui, mais elle avait du travail. Ils se recroiseraient surement très prochainement.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle poliment à un jeune agent qui croisait son chemin et qui, sortant de ses papiers administratif, lui répondit par un sourire sympathique.

Un matin ordinaire au sein du CBI. Un moment de détente complet comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Quelques instants dont il valait mieux profiter avant de devoir affronter une nouvelle affaire ou pire… ses amis lui rappeler la soirée d'hier. Quant à devoir faire face à un Jane profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de leur moment de _réconciliation_… Peut importe ce qu'elle aurait accepté de dire ou non, il profiterait forcément de ce moment pour semer la confusion en elle ! Comment pouvait-elle n'avoir absolument aucun souvenir de…

Teresa remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les bureaux étaient trop vides. Trop silencieux. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le corps. Son pas se ralentit.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle calmement alors que tout en elle avait envie de hurler lorsqu'elle aperçut la marque sur le mur. Le smiley ensanglanté qu'était en train de peindre le patron du CBI, Gale Bertram, le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Oh Teresa. Répondit-il comme si elle lui apportait un nouveau dossier, je suis à vous dans un instant.

Que…Quoi ? Mon Dieu, Bertram est John le Rouge ! Jane ! pensa-t-elle aussitôt, Jane ! Où était Jane ? Et comment se faisait-il que ses amis ne… Oh non ! Non !

Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. Elle se sentit trembler de la tête au pied. Elle avait l'impression que des voix autours d'elle chuchotaient. Des dizaines de smileys étaient peints dans le bureau. Au sol, sur un carton, sur des papiers, sur l'ordinateur… Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui glaçait le sang. Teresa resta sans voix à la vue de Cho allongé au sol, les yeux dans le vide, les mains et le visage ensanglantées.

**Bip –Bip- Bip- Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip**

Gale… Gale Bertram était John le Rouge et il… il avait tué Cho ! Il allait les tuer ! Ils les avaient tués ! Il… Van Pelt… Grace était assise, les yeux clos, comme si elle s'était assoupie.

Mais la marque rouge au niveau de son cou indiquait que c'était un sommeil éternel qui l'avait emportée. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pus être absente aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été avec ses amis ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ni de la veille, ni de la matinée ?!

**Bip –Bip- Bip- Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip**

Risby ? Où était Risby ? Et… et Jane ? Où étaient-ils ? Où…

Son cœur accéléra encore lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard vitreux de son collège. Il lui sembla pourtant qu'il la cherchait du regard et qu'il la fixait. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur ses amis, mais elle restait paralysée. Paralysée par la peur…

Jane?

**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip**

Elle crut que son cœur allait céder. Son regard croisa le corps de son ami, allongé, sa tasse renversée. Jane ! Oh mon Dieu !

A l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! Voulut-elle crier. Mais aucune parole ne sortit de ses lèvres. Pourquoi le CBI ne venait-il pas les aider ? Le CBI était il tant infecté par John le Rouge ? Étaient-ils si impuissant ?

- Lisbon, l'interpella une voix familière.

Lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Reed Smith, la chemise en sang, nettoyant son couteau ensanglanté, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle devait courir. Courir le plus vite possible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip**

- Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? Continua Reed Smith.

Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle était trop lointaine et… l'aider ? En quoi l'aider ? Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ?

- Teresa, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant. Ray Haffner ?!

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, continua-t-il d'un air profondément navré et étrangement triste.

Non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui…. Sa voix avait quelque chose de trop complice de trop….

Elle vit pourtant son bras s'élever et la lame frôler son cou. Elle chercha à reculer, à crier, à…

- Tout doux, c'est fini, ajouta Jane doucement en lui caressant délicatement le front.

Etait-ce bien Jane qui étaient à ses côtés ? Mais… mais elle venait de le voir allongé au sol, baignant dans son sang, elle…

L'air montait à nouveau dans ses poumons. Sa gorge était intacte. Son consultant et ami était bien là face à elle, lui tenant la main. Elle vit alors la fenêtre derrière lui et les murs de la chambre. Elle remarqua le matelas sous son corps et le bip bip d'une machine à côté d'elle.

Jane quant à lui, la dévorait des yeux.

- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux avec attention.

Lisbon n'en fut pas gêner. Au contraire, elle avait besoin de sentir le contact d'un ami. Elle se sentait comme… comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Mon Dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il lui avait pourtant paru si réel ! Elle en tremblait encore.

- Vous êtes en sécurité, répéta Jane dans un murmure.

Lisbon soupira et se détendit. Elle n'était qu'à l'hôpital. Et à présent elle se souvenait. Sa dispute avec Jane, son téléphone, Patridge… John le Rouge qui l'avait attrapé…

- Que s'est il passé ? murmura-t-elle.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir scruté du regard et reposé une fois de plus sa main sur sa tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait _vraiment _rien.

Lisbon soupira, rassurée d'être ici mais déçue pour son ami et surtout désolé de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Désolé d'être partit en claquant la porte, alors qu'il venait probablement de lui sauver la vie…

- A part Patridge, non. Pourquoi ?

Jane la dévisagea, rassuré et embêté. Ce n'était pas à ce regard ci qu'elle s'était attendue. Il avait été réellement inquiet pour elle, elle le sentait.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Les quelques minutes de silence qui sépara sa réponse lui parurent être une éternité. Teresa sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'il cherchait ses mots. Elle lisait en lui, la même culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Les médecins disent que vous êtes complètement indemne. A part une brûlure au taser et …

Lisbon fixa Jane. Il ne chercha pas à dévier son regard, mais la jeune femme le connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour détecter la brève hésitation dans sa voix.

- Et ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

- Rien, répondit-il après avoir légèrement secoué la tête, vous avez probablement tenté de vous débattre. Les médecins ont relevés des traces de coups ça et là.

Lisbon ferma les yeux, soupira et inspecta la pièce du regard. Etait-elle encore en train de rêver ? Quelque chose clochait ! Comment pouvait-elle échapper à John le Rouge avec de simples coups et une brûlure au taser ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- C'est le matin, chuchota la voix faible de Jane.

Le matin ? Elle avait donc était inconsciente toute la nuit ? Cela expliquait certainement son amnésie matinale. Mais alors les événements de la soirée…

- Partridge est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Jane acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Lisbon ne douta plus. Elle était bien de retours dans la réalité. Jane réagissait bien en Jane. Et il lui apparaissait de plus en plus évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- John le Rouge l'a tué, et ne m'a rien fait. Récapitula-t-elle sceptique. Pourquoi ?

Jane eut un léger temps d'arrêt durant lequel, elle fut marquée par son expression. C'était exactement la même expression qu'il affichait lorsqu'il se confiait à elle à propos de son passé et de sa famille.

- Il n'a pas rien fait, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante mais contrôlée.

Que s'était-il donc passé avec John le Rouge ? S'était il servie d'elle ? Le profond soupir qu'il laissa échapper lui noua l'estomac. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi inquiet pour elle.

- Il a prit le sang de Patridge… et l'a posé sur votre visage… pour y poser sa marque, termina-t-il d'une voix presque brisée.

- Ok. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas. C'est tout ? Voilà tout ce qu'avait fait John le Rouge avec elle et ce pourquoi Jane semblait si inquiet ? Car il l'était. C'était d'un ton coupable qu'il lui avait fait ces révélations.

Et le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper malgré lui était rempli de peur.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que ca signifie ?

- C'est un moyen pour… commença-t-il en secouant la tête avant de soupirer. Il a due manquer de temps. Quelque chose a due l'effrayer et l'empêcher de faire comme à son habitude…

Lisbon se détendit à son tour. Tout cela semblait cohérent. Et l'inquiétude de Jane était compréhensible. Il avait vu ce qu'elle n'avait pus voir… la marque de sa mort. Elle y avait échappé de peu et il le savait. John le Rouge l'avait marqué pour lui faire passer un message. Mais cela, Jane n'avait pas voulu lui dire… pas directement du moins. Car Teresa n'était peut être pas mentalist mais la douleur qui transperçait dans les paroles du consultant ne lui avait pas échappé. Egoïstement, elle s'en réjouie.

- Vous aviez raison à propos de la sainte Teresa. John le Rouge m'a vu comme un poisson à attraper.

- Eh bien l'essentiel c'est que Teresa soit de retours, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire. Un léger faux sourire. Rien de plus. Il ne chercha pas à la narguer ou à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Teresa s'en sentit encore plus coupable. Elle se sentie encore plus idiote pour ne pas avoir fait confiance à Jane et s'être emportée aussi facilement.

- Je vais dire à Van Pelt d'enlever immédiatement la surveillance GPS. Ajouta-t-elle en signe d'excuse. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Jane hocha très brièvement la tête.

- Il y a cela aussi oui, chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire en déviant son regard.

- Attendez, ajouta-t-elle, avant de mourir… Patridge m'a regardé et à murmurer « Tigre, tigre ». C'est ce que John le Rouge vous a dit, n'est ce pas ?

Jane ne la quitta pas du regard, totalement attentif à ce qu'elle disait. Lisbon ne se souvint pas d'avoir un jour à ce point capté l'attention du mentalist.

- C'est intéressant, répondit Jane comme si elle lui avait dit que Bertram venait de repeindre son bureau.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Intéressant ? Elle venait de lui révéler que Patridge connaissait le poème que lui avait récité John le Rouge et tout ce que trouvait à dire Jane était _intéressant_ ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui cachait encore ?

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il en déviant son regard.

Cela était loin de la rassurer…

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre suivant...**_

_**"**__Quelque part, derrière ces murs, Teresa perdait peut être la vie. Son estomac était noué. Il avait envie de vomir tellement le stress le submergeait. Il avait la sensation que s'était lui que John le Rouge étouffait lentement. [...]__ Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que Teresa..._

**_Oh fait, ce que vous m'avez dit juste avant de me tirer dessus… qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? (4x24)_**

**_Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'étais…à cran je ne me souviens plus… (4x24)_**

_**Ah ! Et moi bon sang, sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire rattraper.** (4x24)_

_Jane avala sa salive et soupira. Dans ce soupir, tout son corps trembla. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit**. **"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Abîmes**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris par rapport aux épisodes de la série. Le chapitre 6 se situant un peu avant le 6x03 n'est même pas encore terminé que déjà l'épisode 6x04 va sortir. La faute en réalité au chapitre 5 qui m'a paru interminable. J'espère donc que l'attente de Jane vous paraîtra elle aussi, aussi interminable que l'a été son écriture ^^. _

_Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir voulu mettre l'accent sur les deux scènes favorites des fans du couple Jane-Lisbon, et sur les entractes de ces scènes, car si j'avais été déçue par la manière dont le retour de Lisbon était traitée (rapidement), j'attendais que Lisbon soit un peu plus marquée par sa capture, notamment lorsqu'elle fait face au Sheriff (6x03), ou qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau dans le feu de l'action. Je m'attendais au moins à ce que cela transparaisse dans son attitude; c'est à dire une légère angoisse ou un mal être... enfin un détail. Mais bon peut être qu'à ce niveau de l'histoire, je suis trop impatiente. Je suis quand même très curieuse de voir comment Heller va traiter l'affrontement entre John le Rouge et Lisbon, si affrontement il y a (enfin, on peut quand même raisonnablement penser qu'elle sera de la partie finale )._

_Bref, la parenthèse étant refermée, voilà enfin le chapitre 5, qui se situe donc au niveau du 6x02. **Les spoilers éventuels ne concernent donc que l'épisode 6x02 **et plus particulièrement, la scène des retrouvailles largement diffusée sur youtube à l'heure actuelle :)._

_Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque, même pour un tout petit détails ;). _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**5.**

_Patrick Jane_

_" Il ya dans notre âme des choses auquelles nous ne savons pas combiens nous tenons. Ou bien, si nous vivons sans elles, c'est parce que nous remettons de jour en jour, par peur d'échouer ou de souffrir, d'entrer en leurs possession"_

**_Marcel Proust_**

**11 heures plus tôt…**

- Femme. La trentaine. Retrouvée inconsciente. Elle présente des traces d'étranglement mais on a un pouls. Elle avait du sang sur le visage mais rien n'indique une hémorragie externe, cria un ambulancier aux urgentistes qui se précipitaient sur la civière.

- C'est un flic, précisa un second ambulancier. Elle a été retrouvée sur une scène de crime. On ne sait pas si le tueur l'a touchée.

- Mais elle présente des traces de coups. Le pouls est faible. Risque possible d'hémorragie interne…

- Ok on l'emmène au bloc 4, répondit un des médecins.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jane qui ne parvenait pas à laisser Teresa seule.

- Vous êtes son mari ? demanda un des urgentistes, vous savez si elle a des soucis particuliers, quelque chose à nous signaler ?

Jane ne sut que répondre. Il ne pouvait quitter Teresa des yeux. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé ne serait-ce qu'une paupière. Et à présent les médecins s'activaient autours d'elle pour la faire respirer. On ne savait pas encore ce que John le Rouge avait fait à Teresa, mais la jeune femme ne respirait plus normalement. Il lui sembla alors que la marque qu'elle avait au niveau de la gorge était bien plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il semblait à Jane que Teresa était plus pâle que lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

- Monsieur ?

- Non. Répondit-il la voix tremblante. Je suis un ami … elle n'a pas de problème particuliers.

- Vous en êtes sure ? Le moindre asthme, la moindre…

- J'en suis sure. Teresa et moi sommes des amis très proches, la coupa-t-il. Est-ce… est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment monsieur. Son état est instable…

_Son état est instable_. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme la voix sifflante de son ennemi l'informant que Teresa ne pourrait pas décrocher. Teresa étaient déjà loin, emportée par une dizaine de médecins qui allaient s'acharner sur son corps pour détecter la trace de John le Rouge. Y'en avait-il ? John le Rouge aurait-il torturé Teresa au point de provoquer des hémorragies internes ? Avaient elle été consciente ? Avait-elle souffert ? S'éteindrait-elle avec pour seul souvenir ses propres paroles l'a traitant de _gamine naïve_ ?

- Je regrette monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas venir. Vous devriez vous installez dans la salle à côtés, nous vous appellerons quand nous en saurons plus.

- Je dois rester avec elle, murmura Jane à bout de souffle

- Je suis désolé monsieur, insista l'infirmière, vous ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Jane capitula devant cette évidence et hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne quitta pas du regard la civière qui s'enfonçait dans le couloir avant de tourner et de disparaitre derrière les portes du bloc. Les portes s'étaient refermées derrière eux mais Jane ne bougea pas pour autant. Immobile dans l'encadrement du couloir.

Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Il ne faisait que commencer. Il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps entre le moment où John le Rouge l'avait appelé et le moment où Cho leur avait donné l'indication de la maison. Des dizaines d'émotions l'avaient submergé mais au moins, il pouvait agir. Il pouvait s'emparer de sa voiture et pour une fois dépasser les limitations de vitesses, il pouvait se renseigner, chercher un indice pour trouver Lisbon. Il pouvait rester auprès d'elle, surveiller son pouls et le travail des ambulanciers. L'agitation de ces derniers n'était pas qu'une source d'angoisse elle lui permettait de paradoxalement de se détendre…

A présent, il était véritablement seul. Comme il l'avait été la première nuit suivant le meurtre de sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'avait strictement aucune utilité. Il était dans l'incapacité totale d'aider Teresa. Pire encore, il avait indirectement été celui qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Jane ne supportait pas cette attente.

- Venez, murmura un infirmier qui conduit gentiment Jane jusqu'à un fauteuil de la salle d'attente en lui prenant le bras. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Jane se laissa conduire sans protester. Il avait perdu toute volonté. Il perdait progressivement contacte avec la réalité. Les paroles réconfortantes de l'infirmier ne furent qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Le regard blessé de Lisbon lorsqu'il s'était acharné sur elle. Son regard paniqué. Son regard déçue et blessée qu'elle avait masquée derrière sa colère. Etait-ce ainsi qu'ils se quitteraient à jamais ?

Un café apparut devant lui. Il n'avait même pas vu l'infirmier le lui apporter. Il s'en empara sans le porter à ses lèvres. Juste pour en apprécier la chaleur. De toute façon, même s'il parvenait à se trouver une tasse de thé, il ne pourrait rien avaler. Quelque part, derrière ces murs, Teresa perdait peut être la vie. Son estomac était noué. Il avait envie de vomir tellement le stress le submergeait. Il avait la sensation que s'était lui que John le Rouge étouffait lentement.

Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Qui y avait-il dans la salle d'attente ? Une bonne dizaine de personnes ! Quels airs affichaient-elles ? Il ne savait pas… il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il ne parvenait pas à penser. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que Teresa. Son regard croisa un adolescent qui se jetait dans les bras d'un ami et il ne put s'en défaire.

_Adieu Teresa… Je vous aimes… (4x24)_

_Oh fait, ce que vous m'avez dit juste avant de me tirer dessus… qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? (4x24)_

_Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'étais…à cran je ne me souviens plus… (4x24)_

_Ah ! Et moi bon sang, sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire rattraper_. _(4x24)_

Jane avala sa salive et soupira. Dans ce soupir, tout son corps trembla. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin… Il n'avait pas entièrement menti. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, pourquoi il le disait… mais il se souvenait très bien de ces mots. Ces mots qui avaient échappé à son contrôle comme ils avaient échappé à son contrôle lors de leur dernier échange…

Mais ce jour là, il avait été trop lâche pour oser en discuter avec Teresa. Il était plus facile pour lui de voir si elle allait ou non aborder le fond des choses et aborder la discussion…

Parce que lui dire que cela ne signifiait rien… il n'aurait tout simplement pas pus. Même s'il était un excellent comédien. De toute façon Lisbon ne mélangeait jamais travail et vie personnelle et… Il y avait trop de danger. Progressivement, sa vengeance n'avait plus été la seule chose qui lui donnait la force de se réveiller le matin. Progressivement _elle_ avait été sa raison suffisante…

Et tant qu'il ne serait pas sure que Lisbon voulait autre chose que leur amitié… il lui était impensable de mettre en péril cette relation qui lui permettait de vivre.

_Vous êtes un peu amoureux de Teresa Lisbon (5x01)_

Peut être… Peut être bien. Il n'en savait rien. Teresa comptait parmi les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais éprouvait-il de l'Amour pour elle ? La désirait-il plus qu'en amie ? La désirait-il en tant que _femme_, tout à lui ?

Il avait tellement été obsédé par John le Rouge, que jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir à la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ironie du sort c'était le principal intéressé qui l'obligeait indirectement à y remédier.

S'il avait la possibilité de remonter le temps, dirait-il à la jeune femme qu'il avait pensé ce « je vous aime » ? Jane secoua la tête. S'il avait la possibilité de remonter le temps, il ne laisserai pas à Teresa le temps de partir sans lui. Il la rattraperai et s'expliquerai avec elle avant qu'elle ne fasse cette bêtise de suivre Patridge…

- Jane !

Il lui sembla que son ami venait juste d'apparaitre. Cho, Van Pelt, Risby étaient tous les trois face lui.

- Comment vas Lisbon ? demanda Grace, nerveuse.

Jane secoua la tête et son regard dévia de celui de sa collègue.

- Elle est… ?

- Elle est au bloc, marmonna Jane la voix cassée.

Il n'avait même plus la force de parler.

- Elle va s'en sortir, s'empressa d'ajouter Cho, elle est forte.

- J'espère, continua Risby.

Grace, elle n'émit aucun commentaire et se contenta de regarder Jane.

- Et toi ?

Jane releva les yeux vers son amie, étonné.

- Moi ? murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme inclina la tête et émit un profond soupir. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot supplémentaire. Le CBI connaissait la complicité qui existait entre Teresa et lui, mais Jane se demandait où s'arrêtait leurs suppositions.

- Lisbon est en vie, c'est l'essentiel, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

- Ouais, continua Risby en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'est une chance que John le Rouge ne l'ait pas tuée.

Un silence glaçant suivie ses paroles. Cho et Van Pelt le fusillèrent du regard, lequel pâlit en entendant ses propres paroles.

- Désolé Jane, je… s'excusa-t-il en réalisant que cette pensée avait dépassé la frontière de son crâne.

Jane hocha la tête et lança un faux sourire à Risby en signe de compréhension. Cela n'apaisa pas son ami pour autant.

- Elle va s'en sortir Jane, ajouta Cho.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, mentit-il.

* * *

22h…

Grace fut la première sur le pied de guerre. Lorsque Jane l'aperçus en train de se redresser, les yeux brillants d'espoir en direction de la femme en blouse blanche qui se dirigeait vers eux, il se sentit trembler. Il chercha à devancer ses paroles en analysant l'expression qu'elle affichait, mais il en fut incapable. Non pas que ses sens l'ait déserté, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement. Les bordures de ses lèvres étaient elles suffisamment basses pour former un sourire inversé ? N'abordait-elle pas une expression de désolation ? A moins que sa journée n'ai été éreintante ou qu'elle ait reçus une mauvaise nouvelle personnelle ? Peut être réfléchissait-elle à la manière d'annoncer à l'équipe de cet agent, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire leur adieux. Il n'était jamais facile pour les médecins d'annoncer ces nouvelles et cela nécessitait forcément l'utilisation de stratégies mentales. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de reconnaitre Angela et Charlotte.

- Comment vas-t-elle ? demanda Grace lorsque le docteur fut à leur niveau.

Elle les dévisagea un instant d'un air grave. L'équipe tout entière en eut des sueurs froides. Finalement, ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire et Jane sut.

- Son état est stabilisé, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, à l'instant où Jane entendit le soulagement de ses amis, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lisbon était sauve ! Elle allait vivre. John le Rouge n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir ! Il pouvait encore la voir. Il pourrait lui parler, lui dire combien il était désolé, la… la protéger ! Plus que jamais.

- Votre amie à vraiment de la chance de s'en être tiré comme cela.

- A qui le dites vous … s'exclama Risby.

- On peut la voir ? demanda Cho.

- Je me doute que vous en avez très envie. Mais elle a besoin de repos. Même si elle ne présente aucune blessure importante, elle présente des traces de luttes.

- Comment ça ? demanda Grace.

Jane n'osa seulement poser la question.

- Ses poignets étaient sérieusement rougis. Les menottes seules, même serrées n'aurai pas pus faire cela. Ce qui signifie que votre amie a été menottée et qu'elle en a eu conscience, termina-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

Cette nouvelle atteignit toute l'équipe, mais Jane en fut dévasté. Cette révélation faisait étrangement écho à la question qui l'avait hanté depuis dix ans… sa famille avait-elle souffert ? Lisbon, oui ! Son amie avait souffert. John le Rouge l'avait capturé, l'avait torturé et tout cela alors qu'elle était consciente. Il soupira. Lisbon se trouvait désormais dans la même situation que lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

- On a dénoté des traces de coups un peu partout, et une égratignure sur la partie supérieure du cou, prés du menton. Une plaie pas très profonde. Nous pensons que votre amie a du vouloir se défendre, et qu'elle s'est fait battre.

L'équipe échangèrent des regards entendus et inquiets. Jane ne leur répondit pas et resta concentré sur le docteur. Il serra les dents et déglutit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fut possible de haïr plus encore l'homme qu'il poursuivait depuis de si longues années…

- Elle présente également une trace de brûlure au taser.

- C'est comme ça que John le Rouge l'a eu, déduisit Cho.

- Il l'aurait endormie pour ensuite la torturer ? demanda Grace.

- C'est de John le Rouge dont on parle, commenta Risby en haussant les épaules.

Jane approuva sa réponse mais n'en dit pas un mot. Que pouvait-on ajouter de plus ? Sans compter qu'il ne désirait pas montrer à l'équipe l'inquiétude que cette nouvelle suscitait chez lui. John le Rouge ne prenait plus son plaisir à montrer ses œuvres… non, puisque Jane se montrait de plus en plus imperméable à ce qui faisait le plaisir de son ennemi : voir la peur que suscitaient ses meurtres. John le Rouge avait donc définitivement changé les règles du jeu. Savoir que ses amis étaient en danger, qu'ils pouvaient souffrir par sa faute… voilà sa peur actuelle… ce que son ennemi savait pertinemment.

Lisbon était un message. Un message personnel.

- Et il a horreur de ceux qui lui résistent, murmura Jane toujours sans accorder un seul regard à ses amis.

Grace, Risby et Cho tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Le docteur pâlit devant toutes ses remarques. Elle avait entendu parler de ce célèbre tueur, mais entendre l'équipe chargée de l'enquête ne faisait que rendre le tueur encore plus réel.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, leur conseilla –t-elle finalement. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour elle à présent.

- Elle aura besoin qu'on soit là, souffla Jane dont la voix était de plus en plus faible sous l'émotion.

- Elle bénéficiera d'un soutient psychologique, bien entendu, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, continua Jane en secouant la tête.

- Jane… commença Grace en attrapant le bras de son collègue.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, gardant son regard océan dans ceux du médecin.

- Vous pourrez lui rendre visite demain, continua-t-elle compatissante.

- Je tiens à rester avec elle, s'entêta-t-il.

Le docteur le toisa légèrement du regard.

- S'il vous plait. Marmonna Jane les yeux suppliant.

La jeune femme hocha finalement la tête et soupira.

- On l'a transfère dans la chambre 308 en ce moment même. MAIS je n'autorise que monsieur à monter, nous sommes d'accord ? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à l'égard du reste de l'équipe.

Jane acquiesça par un simple mouvement de tête. Pas d'autres fantaisies inattendues comme il lui connaissait d'ordinaire. Ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la portée des sentiments qu'ils lui devinaient déjà, à l'égard de Lisbon.

* * *

Chambre 308. Elle était bien là, allongée, inanimée… comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quittée. Jane fixa Lisbon sans mettre un seul pied dans la chambre et laissa s'échapper un long et profond soupir. John le Rouge avait bien réussi son coup ! L'empreinte qu'il avait laissé sur le visage de Teresa était désormais à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Le mentalist écouta les bruits réguliers du _bip bip_ du moniteur qui surveillait le rythme cardiaque de Lisbon. John le Rouge l'avait à peine éraflée. Mais qu'en serait-il de sa vie désormais ? Qu'adviendrait-il de la solide Teresa Lisbon qui se montrait si courageuse face à cette terrible menace ? Elle était certes plus forte que la moyenne des personnes dans ce genre de situation, mais les récents événements lui avaient démontré que s'il avait besoin d'elle comme d'un roc sur lequel prendre appui, elle avait également besoin de lui pour ne pas craquer.

Le visage figé de Christina Frye le hanta. Christina… qui avait bravé John le Rouge, avait été kidnappée pour être finalement retrouvée dans un état pire que la mort. Sans doute sa rencontre avec John le Rouge avait été telle que le psychisme de la jeune femme ne pouvait exprimer son ressentie autrement que par cette croyance d'être un esprit… Mort on ne ressentait plus rien. Et dans le cas de Christina, la mort avait toujours été un passage vers le paradis. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que son psychisme préfère se réfugier dans ce paradis où rien ne s'est passé, où tout le monde est heureux, où l'on ne souffre plus… plutôt que d'affronter le traumatisme de sa capture. Lui-même préférerai mourir plutôt que de se souvenir perpétuellement de la mort de sa famille.

Lisbon finirait-elle dans cet état ? John le Rouge avait-il tué cette petite étincelle qui brillait dans son cœur et illuminait ses grands yeux verts ?

Son cœur se serra. Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Un troisième. Puis un quatrième… jusqu'à ce que le lit de sa partenaire soit le seul obstacle sur sa route.

Etre à nouveau aussi prés d'elle ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur sourde qui alourdissait son cœur. Le regard du mentaliste s'attarda sur la respiration si régulière de Lisbon. Il approcha sa main de celle de la jeune femme avant de faire marche arrière. Comme si ce simple contacte risquait d'aggraver son état. Il resta ainsi durant 10 bonnes minutes, figé, à ne pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de son équipière.

Tout cela était aller si vite !

Ce matin même, Lisbon lui interdisait de montrer à John le Rouge qu'ils étaient terrorisés… ce matin même, il lui avouait regretter de lui avoir fait entendre la liste des suspects… ce midi, il était en train de cuisiner sous l'œil inquiet de sa partenaire... cet après midi, ils se disputaient pour cette histoire de liste à la noix ! Et ce soir… ce soir il avait failli la perdre. Après le meurtre de sa famille, cette soirée était probablement la plus longue qu'il ait jamais connue.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que cet instant n'était pas une hallucination. Que les battements du cœur de Lisbon étaient réels…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lisbon étaient blessés dans son métier. Mais c'était la première fois que John le Rouge…

Jane avala sa salive et attrapa la main de Lisbon. Elle était chaude. Il pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa paume. Des battements beaucoup plus réguliers que lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert. Lorsqu'IL l'avait vu allongée, telle la princesse Blanche Neige, définitivement endormie dans son cercueil de verre…

Alors seulement il prit conscience que non, il ne rêvait pas. Il pouvait souffler. Teresa était là. Elle était là près de lui et John le Rouge ne lui reprendrait pas. L'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus avait survécue à l'attaque de celui qui se prenait pour un tigre. Teresa, son amie la plus dévouée et celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, qui avait toujours cru en lui… même quand il l'avait délaissé pendant six longs mois.

Jane réalisa alors l'ampleur de ce poid qui lui enserrait le cœur. Avait-il déjà observé Lisbon dormir comme il le faisait à présent ? Avait-il déjà éprouvé autant de tendresse pour cette femme ? Il avala sa salive et laissa glisser sa main le long du front de Lisbon. Blanche Neige. Elle aurait pus l'être. Une princesse innocente ayant perdu sa mère très tôt, s'occupant de 7 petits hommes avant qu'elle ne meurt après avoir croquer dans la pomme empoisonnée que lui avait donné la sorcière déguisée en petite femme inoffensive… Patridge. Patridge avait été la petite femme inoffensive qui avait révélé le visage de la méchante marâtre qu'était John le Rouge… lui qui avait voulu sa tête un an plus tôt comme la sorcière avait voulu le cœur de Blanche Neige.

Cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ce cœur que Jane voudrait protéger à jamais. Parce que lui-même en avait besoin. Parce qu'il avait besoin de le sentir battre. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. De nombreuses fois il avait envisagé de mourir en affrontant John le Rouge. Mourir après avoir lui-même neutralisé le criminel… Mais pas un seul instant il n'avait imaginé un des siens mourir. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qu'il ressentirait si la jeune femme venait à perdre la vie…

Or ce soir…

- Je suis désolé Lisbon, murmura-t-il en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. A peine bougea-t-elle les paupières. Rêvait-elle ? Etait-elle en train de revivre ce cauchemar indéfiniment ? Repensait-elle à ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Est-ce que…

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous entrainez là dedans, marmonna-t-il la voix de plus en plus brisée.

Jane serra plus fort la main à mesure que l'émotion retombait. Progressivement, il sentait les larmes qu'ils avaient retenus depuis le début, lui titiller les yeux.

- Teresa, je…. Chuchota-t-il avant de secouer la tête.

La boule qui lui enserrait la gorge depuis de longues heures l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus. Et tandis que la respiration de la jeune femme continuait paisiblement sa danse, la sienne devint plus irrégulière. C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes lièrent leurs deux mains scellées…

* * *

Le lendemain 10 h…

_**Bip-bip—bip-bip-bip—bip-bip—bip-bip-**_

Jane ouvrit un œil intrigué lorsqu'il entendit l'accélération du moniteur. Toute la nuit, les _bip bip_ régulier du cœur de Teresa l'avait bercé. Or voici qu'ils étaient en train de s'accélérer.

Aussitôt il revint à son chevet. Les paupières de Lisbon s'agitaient. Sa tête basculait de droite à gauche dans des mouvements presque imperceptibles.

Jane posa une main sur son front et murmura son nom. Peut être entendrait-elle sa voix ?

_**Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip**_

Teresa ne se calmait pas. Les battements de plus en plus rapide de son cœur inquiéta Jane dont les appels passèrent du murmure à une voix beaucoup plus forte.

_**Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bi p**_

- Lisbon, continua Jane, Lisbon !

Bon sang Lisbon ! Réveillez vous. S'il vous plait. Mais la jeune femme gardait les yeux clos. Etait-elle réellement en train de rêver ou bien… son esprit la plongeait-il dans une sorte de mort psychosomatique… le cerveau pouvait-il s'éteindre par simple suggestion… non. Non il disait n'importe quoi ! C'était absurde. Mais elle n'avait aucune blessure mortelle et son cœur s'accélérait…

- Lisbon ! Appela-t-il avant de s'écarter, de se retourner et de lancer vers la porte, Pouvez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?!

Mais personne n'entendit. C'était normal à cette distance. Mais Jane ne voulait pas abandonner Lisbon. Pas alors que son cœur s'affolait dangereusement.

_**Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bi p**_

Que pouvait-il faire ? Non. Non Lisbon rêvait. Elle devait rêver. Sans doute de sa capture. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et ça le rendait malade.

- Teresa, murmura-t-il navré en lui attrapant le bras, je suis désolé pour tout ça…

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un cri.

- Tout doux, c'est fini, ajouta-t-il doucement en lui caressant délicatement le front.

La lueur terrifiée qui brillait dans son regard lui déchira le cœur même s'il avait de nouveau l'impression de respirer. Il lui caressa ainsi la tête espérant amoindrir la douleur de ces récents événements.

- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité… vous êtes en sécurité, répéta-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa main le long de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Que s'est il passé ? murmura-t-elle essoufflée.

Cette réponse le prit au dépourvu. Il la scruta du regard avant d'ajouter

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Se pourrait-il que deux miracles se produisent ce soir ? Après avoir échappé des griffes de John le Rouge, Lisbon aurait-elle pus oublier ce que le tueur lui avait fait ?

- A part Patridge, non. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Continua la jeune femme.

Jane l'observa encore et hésita. Il était sceptique quant à son amnésie mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie, était de réactiver des souvenirs douloureux. Peut importe où ceux-ci se trouvaient désormais…

- Rien. Mentit-il. Les médecins disent que vous êtes complètement indemne. A part une brûlure au taser et…

- Et ? répéta la jeune femme.

Jane hésita. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette femme le connaisse aussi bien ?

- Rien, répondit-il après avoir légèrement secoué la tête, vous avez probablement tenté de vous débattre. Les médecins ont relevés des traces de coups ça et là.

Lisbon le fixa quelques secondes. De longues secondes où il sentit son cœur battre il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à lui dire la vérité. Teresa était en paix. A part un bref souvenir de sa frayeur… le reste était sans doute rangé dans un coin obscure de son inconscient. Il comptait bien tout faire pour qu'il y reste. Il était hors de question de se servir encore d'elle !

Lisbon ferma finalement les yeux, soupira et inspecta la pièce du regard.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- C'est le matin, chuchota la voix faible de Jane.

- Partridge est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Jane acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en soupirant. Oui, Patridge était mort. Oui, elle avait bien vécue ces événements… elle avait bien failli y passer elle aussi…

- John le Rouge l'a tué, et ne m'a rien fait. Récapitula-t-elle sceptique. Pourquoi ?

Jane eut un léger temps d'arrêt. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Diable pourquoi le forçait-elle à lui dire ? C'était légitime, il le savait, mais…

- Il n'a pas rien fait. répondit-il d'une voix tremblante mais contrôlée en s'efforçant de chasser les horribles images de la soirée.

En s'efforçant de ne pas voir la marque ensanglantée sur le visage pâle de Lisbon.

- Il a prit le sang de Patridge… et l'a posé sur votre visage… pour y poser sa marque, termina-t-il d'une voix presque brisée.

Le voir avait été un choc terrible. Lui avouer, était pire que tout. Cela ne donnait que plus de réalité et d'importance à cet acte.

- Ok. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

_Ok_. Voilà tout ce que Teresa lui répondait. _Ok._ Il aurait pus lui annoncer qu'il avait vendu le poney qu'il lui avait offert i ans que sa réaction n'aura pas été différente. Bon sang, réalisait-elle que par ce geste, John le Rouge l'a menaçait ? Que ses jours étaient peut être comptés ? Qu'a tout moment… Jane émit un profond soupir chargé d'angoisse.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que ca signifie ?

- C'est un moyen pour… commença-t-il en secouant la tête avant de soupirer.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

- Il a due manquer de temps. Quelque chose a due l'effrayer et l'empêcher de faire comme à son habitude… mentit-il.

Lisbon secoua la tête avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Il crut revivre par ce simple geste qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. Il réalisa alors à quel point il tenait à elle. Même dans ces moments, la jeune femme dévoilait une grande force.

- Vous aviez raison à propos de la sainte Teresa. John le Rouge m'a vu comme un poisson à attraper.

Oh bon sang, voilà qu'elle s'accusait ! Dire qu'il ne s'y serait pas attendu aurait été mentir, mais…

- Eh bien l'essentiel c'est que Teresa soit de retours, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire.

C'était l'essentiel, en effet. C'est tout ce qui importait en cet instant. Pour une fois, John le Rouge n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Ce qui n'était en revanche pas le cas pour Lisbon…

- Je vais dire à Van Pelt d'enlever immédiatement la surveillance GPS. Ajouta-t-elle. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Jane l'écouta et ne put retenir un sourire. Cette femme était tout bonnement incroyable. _Sainte_ Teresa… le nom était bien trouvé. Combien de personne au monde se préoccuperai encore de leurs enquêtes après avoir frôler la mort ? D'autant plus que c'était un moyen indirect de lui faire ses excuses. Et il l'adorait pour ça !

Il hocha très brièvement la tête.

- Il y a cela aussi oui, chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire en déviant son regard.

- Attendez, ajouta-t-elle, avant de mourir… Patridge m'a regardé et à murmurer « Tigre, tigre ». C'est ce que John le Rouge vous a dit, n'est ce pas ?

Jane ne la quitta pas du regard, totalement attentif à ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est intéressant, répondit-il comme si elle lui avait dit que Bertram venait de repeindre son bureau.

Oui ça l'était. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être aussi enthousiaste que s'il venait de trouver cette piste de la bouche d'un complice de son ennemi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa partenaire ait risquée sa vie pour cela. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en remettre… aussi bien qu'elle.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il en déviant son regard.

- Excusez-moi, Madame Lee, demanda une infirmière, Carmen Lee ?

- Désolé, une erreur je suppose, répondit Lisbon tandis que Jane inspecta attentivement l'infirmière.

Mhum. Oui une erreur sans doute. Rien de plus…

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre suivant..._**

**_" _**_- D'accord Jane, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Finit-elle par lâcher de plus en plus stressée par l'attitude de son ami._

_Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils travaillaient ensembles mais ses silences la mettaient toujours dans un état de stress intensif. Elle aimait lorsque les choses étaient claires._

_Il lui renvoya un regard surprit et se tourna légèrement dans sa direction. Mise à part la petite lueur dans ses prunelles, rien dans son comportement ne semblait indiquer que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, elle le sentait, quelque chose clochait !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta Jane d'un air surprit._

_Lisbon ne desserra pas les dents. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et émit un long et profond soupir pour bien indiquer à son consultant qu'elle n'avait guère la patiente de jouer à ces petits jeux. Il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes continuant de jouer la comédie avant de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel, signe de capitulation._

_- D'accord je le reconnais, je serai plus tranquille si je vous accompagnais jusqu'à votre voiture._

_Lisbon resta estomaquée. Non ! Mais il n'était pas croyable ! C'était elle qui avait le flingue et c'était lui qui voulait la protéger ! D'accord, elle avait eu chaud hier soir, mais ca n'était pas la première fois et… ca ne serait surement pas la dernière. Jane ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment. Elle faisait un métier dangereux… c'est comme ça !_

_- Jane… commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour bien visualiser ses arguments ainsi que pour contrôler son agacement._

_Mais il la coupa, devinant d'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire._

_- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis Teresa._

_- Bien, comme ça, ça me fais du changement répliqua-t-elle sans le quitter du regard."_

****"


	6. Chapter 6

**Abîmes**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour cette lonnnngue attente entrecoupée de deux petits OS (^^). Je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai également eu du mal à continuer en voyant les épisodes 3, 4 et 5. Bon, Jane et Lisbon ont eu des petits moments sympas, mais tout de même pas aussi passionnants que dans l'épisode 1 et 2. L'épisode 6 s'est rattrapé mais j'ai de nouveau été un peu déçue par l'épisode 7. _

_Mais bon il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, et Heller nous a quand même donné quelques scènes à exploiter donc... exploitons les !_

_Pour ma part, malgré les insistances du réalisateur à répéter qu'il y a un avenir pour Jane et Lisbon, je commence un peu à remettre sa parole en doute. Au vu de la manière dont il traite les retrouvailles Jane/Lisbon, la façon dont Jane s'excuse (6X07) dont Lisbon réagie... je veux bien qu'ils soient sous pression mais tout de même, y'a un minimum. J'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit un peu précipité par la suite mais voyons voir..._

_Deuxième chose qui me fais peur, c'est qu"on a toujours pas vu la miss Fisher. Or les rumeurs disent selon les **SPOILERS ** que l'épisode 6x09 se déroulerait 2 ans après la capture de John le Rouge et que chacun à mené sa petite vie de son côtés. Robin Tunney a confié récemment qu'elle était sceptique sur le fait que Lisbon se lance dans leur relation même si elle reconnaissait que la relation entre Jane et Lisbon s'apparentait plus à une histoire d'amour alors qu'ils en sont apparemment au tournage de l'épisode 12. Si on fait le calcul donc, 12-9 = 3 épisodes entre le moment où John le Rouge a été capturé et cette confidence = D'où mon inquiétude... Miss Fisher va-t-elle se trouver être le nouvel amour que Jane a trouvé au cours de ces deux années séparant le 6x08 et 6x09 ?_

_Si c'est le cas, ce serait dommage. Jane a déjà eu Lorelei et Christina. Ok, il est plutôt pas mal faut bien reconnaître, mais le coup de Lisbon qui est jalouse et Jane qui se ramasse toutes les filles, ca fait un peu répétitif et un peu lourd à la longue, non ? Il aurait été intéressant de pour une fois donner le pouvoir à notre petite Lisbon (^^) et de la rendre inaccessible à notre bon vieux Jane. (Eh oui, Heller faudrait qu'il pense aussi que Jane et Lisbon commencent à pas se faire tout jeunes s'ils compte leur faire fonder une famille ^^)._

_Quoiqu'il en soit voici la suite. Une suite qui se situe approximativement entre le 6x02 et le 6x03. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres suivant avant l'arriver du 6x08._

_Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, même pour parler de la série :D !_

* * *

_6._

_Teresa Lisbon_

_"Lutte ! Rallume cette lumière qui s'est éteinte." _

**_Dylan Thomas_**

- Teresa !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se retourna en direction de la voix familière de son consultant. Le voir ici, et non dans son grenier, l'étonnait moins que le fait qu'il l'ai appelé par son prénom. Cela devait être le signe d'une importante discussion… La jeune femme ignora le léger vertige qui l'avait traversé l'espace d'un instant. Depuis son réveil dans la matinée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement pris le temps de… parler. Et en toute honnêteté, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire. L'histoire du meurtre Sophie Miller aurait du faire couler de l'eau sous les ponts dans leurs histoires personnelles. Pourtant, il était bien là, le visage grave.

Devant son mutisme, Lisbon haussa les sourcils et fit un léger mouvement de tête.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Continua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite, la dévisageant l'air toujours aussi grave. Finalement, il passa devant elle et retint les portes de l'ascenseur comme il aurait retenu la portière d'une voiture pour laisser passer une demoiselle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

Sans un mot de plus, Jane lui fit signe de monter dans l'ascenseur. Lisbon soupira mais s'exécuta, confiante en son consultant et ami.

Il la suivit d'un pas et appuya sur le bouton. Dix minutes après que les portes ne se soient refermées, Jane n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- D'accord Jane, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Finit-elle par lâcher de plus en plus stressée par l'attitude de son ami.

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils travaillaient ensembles mais ses silences la mettaient toujours dans un état de stress intensif. Elle aimait lorsque les choses étaient claires.

Il lui renvoya un regard surprit et se tourna légèrement dans sa direction. Mise à part la petite lueur dans ses prunelles, rien dans son comportement ne semblait indiquer que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, elle le sentait, quelque chose clochait !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta Jane d'un air surprit.

Lisbon ne desserra pas les dents. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et émit un long et profond soupir pour bien indiquer à son consultant qu'elle n'avait guère la patiente de jouer à ces petits jeux. Il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes continuant de jouer la comédie avant de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel, signe de capitulation.

- D'accord je le reconnais, je serai plus tranquille si je vous accompagnais jusqu'à votre voiture.

Lisbon resta estomaquée. Non ! Mais il n'était pas croyable ! C'était elle qui avait le flingue et c'était lui qui voulait la protéger ! D'accord, elle avait eu chaud hier soir, mais ca n'était pas la première fois et… ca ne serait surement pas la dernière. Jane ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment. Elle faisait un métier dangereux… c'est comme ça !

- Jane… commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour bien visualiser ses arguments ainsi que pour contrôler son agacement.

Mais il la coupa, devinant d'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis Teresa.

- Bien, comme ça, ça me fais du changement répliqua-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

Jane lui lança un regard en biais dans lequel elle put lire un « ca va… » .

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom, fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure.

- Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel, répondit-il avec un petit sourire de convenance, nous sommes collègue et amis depuis une dizaine d'années…

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lisbon qui ne décroisa pourtant pas les bras. Si le compliment de Jane lui faisait plaisir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Et depuis une dizaine d'années vous m'appelez par mon nom…

- Je suis profondément navrée de vous avoir blessé, Lisbon.

- Jane ! le coupa-t-elle mettant fin à son petit jeu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus maternelle.

Il se retourna un peu plus, les mains dans ses poches et haussa les sourcils.

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit Lisbon.

Lisbon roula des yeux et soupira. Dialoguer avec lui était aussi épuisant que de garder une dizaine d'enfants.

- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, continua –t-elle en quittant son regard de celui du consultant.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle en fut agacée. Pourquoi l'obligeait-il a aborder les choses ?

- Je suis une grande fille. Je peux me protéger, termina-t-elle d'une voix plus basse qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

- Ma décision est prise Lisbon, continua-t-il sans la quitter du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les boutons de l'ascenseur.

- Sauf que celle-ci ne vous appartient pas ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec. Je suis encore responsable de mes actes.

- Lisbon… murmura-t-il.

Oh elle savait déjà ce qu'il pensait et cela l'agaçait plus que de s'être fait attrapée par John le Rouge ! Elle aurait même préféré qu'ils se disputent à nouveau, qu'il soit en colère contre elle ou qu'il la nargue, plutôt qu'il la traite de la sorte : Comme une enfant qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher d'une semelle. Car il ne lui faisait désormais plus confiance !

- Il n'y a pas de Lisbon, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. John le Rouge ne me fais pas peur Jane !

- Eh bien à moi si ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi sec en plantant son regard océan dans le siens.

L'espace d'un instant, et malgré son insistance, Lisbon eut la sensation d'être une enfant que son père venait de recadrer. Jane la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard, culpabilisant.

- Lisbon, il ne s'agit pas de vous. Vous êtes en danger et vous le savez très bien. John le Rouge en a eu d'autres aussi expérimentés que vous…

Lisbon hocha la tête et serra les dents silencieusement.

- Même si aucun n'avaient votre persévérance et votre courage, se reprit le mentaliste.

- Jane !

- Je ne tiens simplement pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, s'empressa-t-il de continuer.

- Cela fait dix ans que je suis potentiellement en danger en travaillant avec vous. Et John le Rouge ne m'a jamais rien fait.

- Les règles ont changées Teresa, murmura-t-il sombrement. Vous avez bien vu ce qui est arrivé à Sophie…

Lisbon reporta son regard sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle ravala sa salive et soupira. Voilà ! Il y était parvenu ! Il était enfin arrivé à lui faire froid dans le dos. A ranimer cette peur sourde qui lui avait dévoré les entrailles depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Le malheur de la psychologue avait au moins eu le mérite d'occuper son esprit. C'était plus facile pour elle de penser aux autres pour ne pas s'occuper de ses propres peurs…

- Eh bien advienne ce qu'il adviendra, murmura-t-elle en s'élançant lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking.

Lisbon sentit le mouvement de surprise du mentalist lorsqu'elle lança cette dernière phrase et sentit ses pas derrière elle qui la rattrapèrent.

- Teresa attendez, continua-t-il.

Mais Lisbon refusa de s'arrêter ou même de le regarder et accéléra le pas. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et se plaça face à elle, l'interdisant de faire un pas de plus. Cette fois, Lisbon lut dans son regard qu'il ne jouait plus du tout.

- Je vous interdis de dire ça

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de le penser et vous le savez. Même si vous essayer de m'hypnotiser.

- Ne me tentez pas, la menaça-t-il.

Lisbon le dévisagea avant de secouer la tête.

- Je sais que vous oseriez, ajouta-t-elle. Mais ca ne m'arrêterai pas.

- Et vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-il en baissant la tête, malheureusement… termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Lisbon inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et roula des yeux, embêtée.

- N'essayez pas de me faire céder par le coup des yeux de chiens battus ! Je ne reculerai pas devant John le Rouge, c'est comme ça. Vous avez peut être finis par accepter de lui laisser une place trop importante dans votre vie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire autant !

Lisbon trembla encore quelques minutes après que ces paroles ne se soient échappées de ses lèvres. Des paroles qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir tut pendant de longues années. Des paroles, si profondément enfouies en elle qu'elle n'avait même pas prit conscience de leur existence. Le pire fut sans doute qu'elle ne regretta pas ses paroles. Pas une seule. Pas même lorsqu'elle vit le regard blessé du mentaliste.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dite.

- Vous voulez parier ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton du défi.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et soupira.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous Lisbon. Venez je vous raccompagne.

- Vous ne me raccompagnerai pas. Ni ce soir, ni aucun autre soir Jane ! Insista-t-elle. C'est exactement ce qu'IL voudrait.

- Peut être, mais votre vie est en danger Lisbon, finit-il par dire cédant à la colère qui brulait en lui. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer au plus dur lorsque votre vie est en jeu !

- Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous Jane ! Vous vous obstinez a faire de cette vengeance quelque chose de personnel, en oubliant que vous n'êtes pas l'unique victime de John le Rouge. Même si vous êtes capable de vous plonger dans les pensées des autres, ca ne fais pas de vous celui qui a la priorité sur tout ceux qui ont été ses victimes. Même s'il vous a arraché votre famille !

Jane lui lança un regard noir que Lisbon réceptionna sans lâcher prise. Cette dispute lui faisait mal tout autant que les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient. Mais cela lui faisait paradoxalement un bien fou de se libérer de ce poids qui lui enserrait le cœur. Car elle pensait ces paroles. Même si elle plaignait Jane, même si elle comprenait son désir de vengeance, elle pensait ces paroles. John le Rouge devait avoir un procès, ne serait-ce que pour donner à toutes ces victimes, la chance de pouvoir assouvir leur vengeance.

- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, s'entêta-t-il.

- Ne me forcez pas à vous claquer la porte au nez une seconde fois, le menaça-t-elle.

Jane ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'abaisser le regard. Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise et fut tout à la fois toucher de l'inquiétude de son ami. Mais elle ne devait pas accepter de rentrer dans son jeu… aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

- Teresa, murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi-vous accompagner s'il vous plait. John le Rouge a juré de m'enlever les souvenirs les plus heureux de mon existence. Je serai plus rassurer si je vous accompagnais.

_Et qu'est ce que ça changerai ?_ pensa-t-elle. S'il désirait vraiment la tuer, il pourrait très bien venir chez elle, une fois que Jane serait partit. Elle refoula cette pensée et ne le fit pas remarquer au mentaliste, de peur qu'il ne fasse venir un commando pour la protéger.

- John le Rouge ne me fera rien, bluffa-t-elle. Pour le moment ce qui l'intéresse c'est de vous faire peur.

Jane baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Sophie Miller, continua Lisbon. Pas plus que ce qu'il m'est arrivé à moi… c'est moi qui ai choisi de suivre Patridge et d'agir en débutante.

- Lisbon, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, ne remettons pas ça sur la table.

- Je crois qu'il le faut, Jane, continua-t-elle déterminée.

Puisqu'elle était lancée, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit que j'informai Van Pelt.

- Juste de ne pas m'avoir dit ? releva-t-il.

- Nous n'aurions rien fait à deux. Vous sembliez totalement perdus. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux.

- Vous aviez raison Lisbon, la rassura-t-il dans un murmure accompagné d'un léger sourire.

- Ne me traitez pas avec indulgence simplement parce que je me suis fait avoir Jane. Je peux gérer ça.

Jane secoua la tête et ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je ne vous traite avec indulgence. Lisbon vous êtes une femme courageuse et déterminée. Et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il a pus vous avoir aussi facilement. Pour aucune autre raison.

Lisbon le regarda un instant avant de tourner la tête, cachant le léger sourire et la gêne que ses paroles provoquait en elle.

- J'étais énervé, continua-t-il sur le ton des excuses. Et vous aviez raison, j'étais terrifié. Le fait que vous agissiez sans même m'en parlé n'a fait que me mettre sous le nez à quel point j'étais… enfin, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez naïve.

Lisbon accepta ses excuses d'un mouvement de tête sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Jane ne la quitta pas des yeux, comme s'il regardait une œuvre d'art qui avait été sur le point de lui être arraché.

- Très bien. Vous m'accompagnez. Mais je tiens à ce que vous soyez devant chez moi à 8h demain matin.

- Bien madame, répondit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

* * *

- 8h demain matin. Ne soyez pas en retard Jane, on est bien d'accord ?

Jane la fixa quelques instants, attentivement avant que n'apparaisse un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Lisbon ne sut que faire. Pourquoi l'a regardait-il ainsi ? Quel coup tordu lui préparait-il encore ? _Non, Teresa, Jane n'est pas vraiment dans un état d'esprit à plaisanter ces derniers temps, _se dit-elle. Alors pourquoi la regardait-il avec cette insistance ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela l'a rendait nerveuse. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et les épaules.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Lisbon le dévisagea quelques secondes, un sourcil abaissé. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lire dans ses pensées comme lui savait si bien deviner les siennes ?

- Jane ! soupira-t-elle, dites moi ce qu'il y a.

- Il n'y a rien Lisbon, je vous assure. Faites attention à vous, d'accord ?

Lisbon fut sidérée par l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait encore lire dans les yeux du mentaliste. Il fallait apparemment croire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se servir du meurtre de Sophie Miller pour éviter de penser à sa capture. Elle pariait même qu'elle n'essuierait aucun refus si elle l'invitait à rester chez elle ce soir. Mais… c'était simplement hors de question ! S'ils se lançaient là dedans… Elle perdrait l'assurance qu'elle avait auprès du mentaliste et… elle-même… elle-même ne saurait plus vivre seule tant que John le Rouge serait en vie. Bien qu'en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas le tueur qui lui faisait plus peur. Mourir était une chose… faire entrer le mentaliste dans son intimité était pire. Les ravages seraient beaucoup plus grands une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez quand vous voulez, je serai en ligne.

Sa petite taquinerie n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le petit sourire de la jeune femme disparu, gêné.

- A demain, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Elle entendit à peine la réponse du mentaliste et se refusa de tourner la tête vers la voiture qui n'avait toujours pas démarré alors qu'elle atteignait le seuil de son immeuble. La tentation d'inviter le mentaliste était encore bien trop forte.

A vrai dire, elle se demandait si ce désir tenait plus à la pitié que le regard inquiet du mentaliste lui avait inspiré ou au propre sentiment de détresse qui s'infiltrait insidieusement en elle. Non. Elle ne devait pas ! Elle devait affronter ses peurs. Elle en avait déjà affronté d'autres. Tout irait bien.

Pourtant son corps entier lui criait de cesser de se mentir. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Parce qu'elle avait failli échapper à la mort, parce qu'elle… elle s'était faite attraper… elle avait été sans défense… et ce soir, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Mais Teresa se força à se retourner et adresser un sourire encourageant à son ami qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, lui donnant de nouveau la sensation d'être une adolescente accompagnée par son père.

Elle se força à être aussi confiante que possible et attendit que la voiture de Jane… _sa_ voiture ai démarrée pour enfin entrer dans l'immeuble.

Lisbon sentit alors un grand poids s'effondrer sur ses épaules. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle ravala la boule qui s'était formée en une seconde dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa main glissa dans sa poche et rencontra son portable qu'elle attrapa. Elle pouvait encore le faire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait. Qu'il décrocherait et viendrait. Qu'elle le pourrait encore même s'il était déjà revenu au CBI. Même si il était 3h du matin… mais elle ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être là pour elle en ce moment…

Alors Lisbon fit taire la petite fille terrifiée en elle et s'avança dans le silence et dans le noir, attendant que le monstre ne surgisse du néant et ne la dévore.

Ses sens à l'affut, elle inspecta le moindre coin, la moindre ombre suspecte et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle porta une main à son arme de service, prête à contre-attaquer et s'avança le plus vite possible dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le battant de la porte se rabattre, elle laissa échapper un grand soupir.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. La jeune femme se redressa, alerte, le souffle court et s'empara sans attendre de son arme. Elle avança ainsi, prudente, arme en avant, dans chacune des pièces de son appartement, dans chaque armoire, chaque coin qui pouvait dissimuler une personne.

Constatant que personne n'y était, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans pouvoir fermer les yeux pour autant. Des larmes incontrôlables roulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne ressente pour autant le besoin de pleurer. Son visage restait au contraire stoïque, les yeux fixés sur son plafond.

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'aurait pensé Jane s'il l'avait vu dans cet état ? Sans doute ce qu'il pensait déjà. Elle savait qu'il l'a connaissait par cœur et appréciait d'autant plus le fait qu'il ai décidé de respecter son choix.

Lisbon écouta le silence et le bruit des voitures qui passèrent de temps à autres. Rien d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect. Et sa porte avait été bien fermée. John le Rouge ne pourrait pas venir lui rendre visite. Il ne pourrait plus… Il…

Une musique de violon dansant au rythme d'un piano traversa son salon. Une musique qui lui était familière. Lisbon fronça les sourcils et se releva immédiatement. Avait-elle laissée le post allumée ? Non. Et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir de la musique classique dans sa collection… pas celle-ci tout du moins. Son cœur cogna si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut s'étouffer. _Jane !_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement, elle devait appeler Jane ! John le Rouge… il était chez elle. Il voulait finir ce qu'il avait…

Non. Dans l'hypothèse où Jane aurait le temps de la rejoindre, il était ridicule de l'amener sur un terrain aussi dangereux sans qu'il n'ai un plan en tête. Elle devait affronter le tueur seule. Elle était une grande fille et une flic de surcroît. John le Rouge voulait jouer… elle allait avoir sa revanche !

Lisbon se releva et attrapa son arme, marchant d'un pas prudent à travers le couloir qui la menait à sa salle à manger. Du sang s'échappa en dessous de la porte de sa salle de bain. Intriguée, le souffle court, la jeune femme porta une main à la poignée de la porte et ouvrit prudemment. Elle se tétanisa lorsqu'elle vit le corps sans vie de Patridge baignant dans une marre de sang.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Que…

Alors que ses questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, elle vit Patridge se relever et la fixer. Il lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et murmura « Tigre-Tigre ». A la suite de quoi il porta son index à ses lèvres et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Jane… chuchota Lisbon qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un l'attraper au niveau de la gorge, par derrière et…

Un petit cri terrifié s'échappa de sa gorge. Le silence s'imposa à elle et Lisbon constata alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son lit. Un cauchemar. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar… ou plutôt un souvenir.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune musique lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Patridge…

Alors où avait-elle pus l'entendre ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Jour J - 7 ..._**


End file.
